Halfway sober
by rudubulu95
Summary: This is sort of my own version of SB. But the Queen isn't killed, and there is no Rose in jail. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Please don't think this story is related to my other one. It isn't. I'm starting the other story completely over, so I made this one to keep you guys busy while I fight through some writers block. Enjoy. (: I don't own Vampire Academy, duh.**

The sun starts to peek through my blinds, prying my eyes right open. _What time is it? _ Six o' clock in the morning. Day Light Savings time obviously had no care for my sleeping needs. I stumbled out of my bed, my legs caving in. My brain was thumping louder than my heartbeat, and it had become suddenly hard to focus on.

Looking around, I tried to remember why I had even gotten up. No one else would be up now, which means no breakfast. Which means hungry stomach. Which means empty bladder. Actually, beyond my belief, my bladder was completely full. _That's what I was supposed to do._ I dragged my feet underneath me, trying to make sure I didn't loose my footing. No one else needed to see the mess their son had become.

A failing, alcoholic, disappointment of their son.

I stumbled all the way to the bathroom, tripping over nothing. My vision is all still blurry and I can't see for shit. This was a usual casualty for me, so fortunately, I knew where everything was by memory. Shirt hanging slightly off the counter, a brush on the third square on the second row from the right wall, and the towel lies two squares in front of the toilet.

Thank God, I made it to the toilet. I just pull down my zipper, get a good grip, and. . . _ooohh, that feels like such a relief, _I thought to myself. I didn't realize all the pressure down there until now. Now just shake it off, pull back up the zipper, and flush.

The flushing of the toilet made me realize how silent it had been in my apartment. It would be night time for Moroi right now, which means I'm in solitary for the next twelve hours. Unless. . . unless Rose was on shift right now. I hadn't talked to her since Dimitri was released. _She's probably still. . . _. No, I don't need that headache right now. I've already got one pounding in my head.

"Adrian!" There was a pounding on the door, but I was too lazy to answer. I just slinked back into my bed, covering my head with a feathered-down pillow. Whoever it was, was going to have to wait. "I know you're awake in there. Don't make me kick down this door."  
Speaking of the devil.

"Little dhampir, you always have the perfect timing." I russled my fingers through my hair, finally slipping out a yawn.

"I knew you'd be awake." She pushed right through my arm and let herself in. I watched her worried expression, laughing. "You're late for work, and the Queen is wai-"

She stopped picking up my clothes off the floor and organizing my room. "What are you laughing at?"

"You take stuff so seriously," I chuckled before finishing the joke, "never stopping to smell the _roses._"

Rose just huffed at my joke and continued cleaning. I had to admit, the joke wasn't that funny. But I absolutely _hate_ how she focuses on others before herself, always saying 'they come first.' When really, in my heart, she always came first.

My foot movement was still a little sloppy, and it resulted of a tackle on top of Rose. We laid there on the floor in silence for two minutes, just inhaling her scent and presence. "You need to stop and smell the roses everyone in a while," I breathed, "because they just smell so good."

"Well, Adrian, you are not a rose and smell like Wild Turkey." She smirked, trying to push me off of her. I resisted and inched closer to her face. Her lavender scent was intoxicating to me, if I could just get closer. . .

Our lips met, mingling with each other in warm conversation. They haven't spoke in so long, there was a hunger fuming at the ends. But that hunger was soon fed when her tongue started to dance along with mine, swinging in tune with out heartbeats. But too soon, Rose pulled away with a grin on her face. That smile pierced my heart, for she was a trouble maker. And that's all she did - gave me trouble.

"Brush your teeth before work, you can't get another mark on your record for reckless partying." She pushed the clothes I was to wear today into my chest, rolling me over so she was on top. "Don't forget to wipe that big, dopey grin off your face. They'll think your still drunk."

And with that, she was gone. Here I was, still hungover from last night's self-pity party and late for work. Oh, and I just let the girl of my dreams go work with the man of hers.


	2. You and I

I was up to five ibuprofen now, and the throbbing inside my head would not disappear. It was becoming more of a nuisance, and less of a friend. Maybe some coffee would help. On the other hand, I'm not sure I could deal with other people right now. I still smell like hard liquor, and a bit of stale deodarant. A shower should relieve some of this stress.

I turned on the hot water for the shower, stripping down my clothes one by one. My hands were shaking, losing it's grip on everything. Last night had to be one of the worst so far, I can't even remember all of it. I remember Rose, and Dimitri. . . you know, I'm actually glad I don't remember. Doesn't sound that interesting anymore.

The water was scalding hot, creating blisters all over my body. Yet, it felt so, so good. Lately, I've just felt so numb to everything. Just a ghost sitting in the background. I hardly felt like I was alive, it had become a wonder I could tell the difference between my dreams and reality anymore.

I squeezed the last reminants of Axe body wash into my aloofa, running it all up and down my body. It flinched in reaction for not being touched in so long. Almost as a baby, feeling things for the first time. My body ached in pain from too much partying, but it was the only thing it knew how to do. Just extending my arm would result in pain. _I'm getting to old for this._

**"You need to stop acting like a litte boy and do something with your life!" My dad yelled, punching his fist onto the table.  
I could practically see the tears streaming down her eyes, she hated seeing him like this. I always brought out the worst of him, and for that, she resented me.**

**"And do what, dad?" I hissed. "Sit around bossing people around all day telling them what they can or can't do? Oh, you're job seems so ideal."**

**Little red sparks flew around in his aura, furiated with my remarks. I'd never been my dad's favorite child, which sucked, because I was his **_**only**_** child. His failure drunk of a child. A plate came swinging my way, retreating a little too late. A piece of the chinesh set had lodged right into my cheek.**

As I studied my cheek in the mirror, towel clinging to my waist, I remembered why I didn't take politics. Why I chose to stay at home. It ruined families, as it ruined mine. I'd just been lucky to heal myself so no one knew about my broken family.

Most people thought I drank to keep the darkness away. That's not going to change anytime soon.

I picked some clothes of my floor, smelling the pits to make sure they were clean. _Clean enough._ I slipped the shirt over my head, the aroma of clove cigarrettes overwhelming me. I can't wear this, it would make it too obvious I'd been smoking. I'd made a promise to Rose I'd quit, or at least lessen. It wasn't right to lie, but she's putting me in so much stress. So instead, I threw on a white button up shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. Casual, yet trendy. Trendy, but not over powering.

My room had become as mess. _I'll clean it later_, I said making a mental note. Who am I kidding? No I won't. I wasn't in here enough anyways, just saturday mornings when Rose was out on shift. I only came in this room to sleep. . .get changed. . . and sleep. I felt more at home at the bar.

I slipped out of my room, making sure to lock it behind me. Sure, I didn't have to worry about Strigoi staking out in my room, but I did have to worry about some very, very noisy Guardians. Making my way down the stairs, I was reminded by Lissa that I missed work entirely.

"Adrian, we missed you in the meeting today." She smiled genuinely. I loved her smile, and how she made things seem so peaceful. "Have another night out partying?"

I ran a hand through my fingers. "Restless nights. Not sleeping." I lied. I felt bad lying to her, but I didn't want her to worry about me. Lissa carried her own demons, she didn't need mine added on too.

She rubbed her hand up and down my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Adrian," she whispered, "talk to Rose. She needs you, just as much as you need her. Even though her heart is conflicted, she loves you to the best of her ability."

I walked away, repeating those thoughts in my head. I hardly doubted that. Rose was independent, or, atleast she liked to be. Weak wasn't an option for her, she always had to be superwoman for everyone. Strong, free-willed, loving, obnoxious, outspoken, wild, spontaneous. . .

"Sir?" The barista asked from behind the counter. My body seemed to be on auto-pilot, guiding me wherever my needs craved. I was shooken out of my trance by this.

"Caramel machiatto, ma'am."

I sat down at a table nearest to the window. I watched little kids run around, playing Duck, Duck, Goose. The sun was bright as ever, but it didn't stop them. Birds where singing, bees strumming along to their own beat. I remembered when childhood was easy, back when it was 'cool' to be grown up. When we always rushed growing up, thinking it was greener on the other side. It wasn't. The grass was dead, trying to survive a lifetime drought.

"Mr. Ivashkov? You're caramel machiatto is finished." Ah, some relief to this pounding headache. I paid the cashier, smiling with as much happiness I could fake, and sat back down.

"Exscuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but you're Adrian Ivashkov right? _The_ Adrian Ivashkov?" I nodded, wondering what could be so special about me. Like I was famous.

"I'm Devon Raliegh, Ozera's second cousin. I've heard so much about you."


End file.
